Our Love Is God
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: One shot based on the the song "Our Love is God" from Heathers the Musical. Slightly dark Tom Riddle X OC. M for Language and slight Sexual Situations


**Heyy! I do not own Harry Potter of the Lyrics to the song "Our Love is God", remember it is rated M, mostly for language and mild sexual situations.**

Tom Riddle moved silently through the soft snow that gathered on the frozen ground as he made his way to the Slytherin Common room after the final class of the day. He paused and looked around at the snow laced court yard and sighed tiredly, he couldn't wait to get out of this dump. He couldn't help but feel his potential was being wasted at Hogwarts.

The courtyard was quiet, everyone else had already gone to supper, but Tom like to be alone. He cocked his head slightly and listened carefully, he could have sworn he heard something. The sound of shuffling and sniffles made him turn, he saw the quick flash of a black cloak.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and held it firmly at his side. He was careful not to make any sound as he approached the stone arch, wand in hand he whipped around the stone arch and pointed his wand at the source of the noise, eager to hex what he hoped was a sniveling first year after a long day.

To his surprise, Vixen Sanderson looked up at him with watery eyes but a face as cold as stone. "What are you looking at?" she hissed, Vixen was Sixth Year Slytherin with the reputation of being for lack of a better word, a stone cold bitch. Tom Riddle however saw right past her façade, He saw her for what she was, just like him. A well of untapped potential being held back by a system that feared power. He wanted to free her, and truth be told he desired her.

Her long black hair was usually held back with a pin but now it covered her face like a curtain. Her face was heart shaped and pale, her eyes were large and nut brown flecked with green. If she didn't threaten to hex every person who looked at her the wrong way, she would have been the heartthrob of Hogwarts, instead she settled for being the darling of Slytherin

Vixen looked away from him, ashamed that he saw her weakness, "Haven't you ever seen a girl cry before." Tom had waited for this moment for a long time, he needed Vixen on his side, "What happened?" He looked her over, the black winter stockings were torn down one leg, her shirt was untucked and rumpled, and the zipper on the side of her pleated skirt was down.

"I'm fine" she jerked the zipper up and struggled to her feet, Tom grabbed her forearm and she flinched, "What happened?" He didn't need to ask. Her eyes watered again and she scowled, trying to seem threatening and failing miserably. "I don't want to talk about it, Let me go." She demanded.

She looked at him timidly and Tom swore that was the first time he ever saw her like that. She knew Tom Riddle's reputation, a future dark wizard. To be honest She had a good sized crushed on him since third year. However, good looks wasn't a good reason to let him into her mind.

"A couple of Jocks jumped me on my way to charms, I'm fine" she spat, pulling her thick robe over her shirt, She smirked at his looked, "Don't worry, they didn't get the chance to do anything serious, I guess a knee to the groin is a really show stopper."

Her words didn't fool him, her voice was steady but her body was broken. He sighed, trying to figure out what to do next. "Come on." He opened one arm, She looked up at him, "What?"

He rolled his eyes and walked forward, wrapping one arm around her, "Let's go."

"You can't make me go to the nurse." She backed away, "I'm not taking you to the nurse, "He assured her, "I am taking to you the common room and where you can calm down, and we can figure out what to do next." Vixen nodded and followed him down into the dungeons. The halls were empty, everyone had gone to bed.

"Tom?" they turned and Tom had to resist rolling his eyes, "And Miss. Sanderson, what are you two doing out?" Dumbledore, dressed in ruby robes walked down the darkened hall. "Miss. Sanderson fell down the hill I thought it only proper I escort her back to the Common room Professor." Tom said smoothly. The Professor looked at them carefully, "Very well, on your way then."

Tom waited until they were out of ear shot to mutter under his breath. They reached the common room door, "Black Flame Candle" Tom stated, door opened for them and they walked into the silent Common Room.

"Everyone's gone to bed," Tom noted as the fire crackled in the hearth. Vixen sat on the leather couch and swung her feet up on the cushion. Tom took the chance to grab two leftover goblets cast away on the tables and whipped out his wand "Implete" he whispered and watched as the goblets filled with water.

Vixen was staring into the fire, completely lost in her own world, Tom glanced at her and removed a small vial from his robes, and tipped the crystal clear liquid into one of the goblets. "Here" he thrust a goblet into her hands, "Drink."

She nodded, "Thanks." She whispered and sipped from the cup, it tasted like regular water. "Tom, promise you won't tell anyone what happened…" she looked at him seriously. He looked at her as he recline casually in an arm chair, her eye lips drooped slightly. He smirked and raised his own goblet, "Cross my heart"

Her body felt heavy and she suddenly felt extremely tired. Tom watched as her head rolled to one side and the goblet fell from her grasp and onto the carpet. With a satisfied smirk he stood and plucked up the goblet and pointed his wand at her, "Levei Corpus" She levitated a few inches in the air and repositioned her so she would be more comfortable on the couch.

_**They made you cry, but that will end tonight**_

_**You are the only thing that's right about this broken world.**_

Even in her sleep, Vixen's face was fixed in a look of annoyed indifference. Her family was an upper class, pureblood type, but Tom didn't know if she shared their feelings about blood purity. Tom had watched her since first year, when he saw her hexing birds as they flew overhead. Her chilly demeanor even at a young age intrigued him.

**Go on and cry.**

**But when the morning comes, we'll burn it down and then**

**We'll build our world again**_**.**_

Tom's plan was clear, build a new world. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed allies, people he could depend on, and he hoped Vixen would be that type of person. He knew she had the potential to be more powerful than she knew. Something about her was just…right.

**Out love is God.**

Vixen groaned rolled her, her eyes half open. She could see a blurry outline of Tom Staring intently into the fire. She grunted and she propped herself up on the arm of the couch, "You okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. It must have been the middle of the night.

**I was alone**

**I was a frozen lake.**

Tom looked at her, but his eyes seemed to look through her. Without a word he nodded, he was perfect, his plan was falling into place. Now all he needed was to prove to her he could help.

**You're not alone**

_You're not alone._

"Do you want to get back at the people who hurt you?" he asked bluntly. She looked up at him in surprise, "come again?" His look was cold and steely, "Would you object to exacting revenge on whoever it is who caused you distress?" he elaborated. She looked at his like one would look at a madman, but nodded. He nodded and leaned forward, "Heres what I'm thinking…"

_**And when the morning comes**_

_**We'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here**_

_**Our love is God.**_

Tom watched as Vixen scripted a note from stray paper, crumpled from her bag, "Are you sure this will work?" she asked. "It's fool proof, don't forget to tell them to bring the letter with them, we'll have to get rid of it after we're done." He leaned over her shoulder and his chin might as well have been resting on her shoulder. "alright how does this sound" she set aside the pen, "Dear Kurt, if you want to finish what you started, meet me in the shrieking shack with your friend at dawn and bring this note. Vixen"

Tom read it over and nodded, "This is good. We'll have to be fast if we want to get to the Owlery without being caught." Vixen nodded, Tom didn't have his own Owl, and they couldn't use Vixen's lest it got traced back to her. They quickly snuck out of the common room, even the ghosts were asleep. The night was cold as could be and the steps of the tower to were the owls were kept ere coated in a thick sheet of ice.

"You stay down here, I'll take the letter up." Tom instructed her, "Are you sure….?" Tom cut her off, "You stand watch." He looked at her pointedly letting her know the subject was not open to discussion. "Alright, just be careful." She fretted

**We can start and finish wars,**_** we're what killed the dinosaurs.**_

_**We're the asteroid that's overdue.**_

Tom managed to send the owl and get back down without slipping down the stairs. "Alright, let's get back the Common Room"

_**The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must.**_

_**The new world needed room for me and you**_

On their way back Tom told Vixen about his dream of a new world. Vixen personally didn't care either way about blood purity, but the way he spoke with such passion intrigued her. His eyes lit up when he began to speak quicker as they went. She didn't say anything, she just listened, and Tom liked it that way. Occasionally she would make a grunting sound or nod, urging him to keep talking.

**I worship you.**

**I'd trade my life for yours**

**They all will disappear, we'll raise our garden here**

**Our love is God**

They snuck into the commonroom and Tom swept into the Boy's dorm under his bed he retrieved a small box, about the size of a text book. He walked down the stairs and grabbed three goblets off the table from before, "When you meet them in the shack, offer them both a drink," He opened his mysterious box, which when opened was lined with red crushed velvet and held a dozen tiny bottles no bigger than a thumb in twelve different compartments. Tom ran his fingers over them and freed a bottle from the bottom row from its place.

"What is that?" Vixen asked, mesmerized by the silver liquid inside. "the strong sleeping serum, effective for a good six hours." He handed her the bottle, goblets and a flask. "When they are asleep, we will steal they're clothing and leave them there, and by the time they wake up, it will be morning, and they will be forced to walk through hogsmead, and to the castle.

He glanced at her, "How does that sound?"

She looked at him with a smiled, "I think you are without a doubt the greatest person I've ever met."

The morning was coming soon, And Vixen Pulled on the skimpiest thing she possessed, which happened to be the white slip she wore under her dress robes, which reached to about the middle of her thighs. Over it she pulled her dress cloak, black velvet lined inside with red silk. She dabbed deep red lipstick she had been saving on her lips and liner her eyes with a kohl pencil. Tom would be hidden in the shack the whole time to watch.

Vixen and Tom waited until they were at the castle gates to apparate into the shack it was about two am and well below zero. "Make sure they drink it all." He reminded her "And you'll be watching the whole time…?" He nodded. "Alright, let's just get this over with, it's freezing out here."

She opened the door of the shack and the wood panel squealed loudly. She looked at her hand and sneered at the dirty brown rust stain it left on her palm and wiped in on the cloak. Taking the goblets from Tom she summoned her courage and walked up the stairs which threatened to collapse under her. Tom stayed in the shadows and would stay in the door way while she tricked the boys. She peeked through the door way and saw them, Kurt Kelly, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and another boy, she didn't know his name, both of them had their hair slicked back as was the style, and both wore their school uniforms, though they looked stained, as if just picked up off the floor at a moment's notice.

"Hey Kurt." She entered the room, all goblets , the potion, and the flask hidden in her robe. "I thought you wouldn't come." Both the boys looked her up and down as she removed her cloak and set the three goblets on the table as well as the flask. "I don't believe I know you're friend's name…" she eyed them and poured amber colored drink into the three goblets and slipped the small bottle from her bra and poured half of it in two of them, then slipped the vial back in her top.

"Brent." The unknown boy nodded. "So do we just whip it out or…"

"Whoa there Tiger, it'll come." She lifted herself onto the edge of the table and crossed on leg over the other. She picked up the non-poisoned goblet and pressed it to her lips, "Have a drink."

The two boys nodded to get other and each grabbed a goblet, Brent downed his quickly and Kurt took a large gulp but didn't finish it, Vixen hid her smirk behind her cup.

"Strip for me…" she winked and took a sip. Holding the goblet primly in her hand and folding the other arm across her chest. The boys began to rid themselves of their clothes, their limbs growing noticeably saggy as they did so. "What about you?" Kurt asked, throwing his shirt on the floor, Vixen had to admit, he was ripped, if he wasn't one of the worst scums she had ever met she might have been interested. Soon both boys stood in only their underwear.

"Well… I was kinda hoping you could rip my clothes off sport…" she took another sip from the cup, and then set the empty goblet on the table top. "On the count of three."

The boys' bodies seemed to waver back and forth, the potion was taking effect. Kurt seemed to grow paler. Brent shook his head, as if to clear it. "One…" she whispered. Brent stepped forward, but his knees grew weak and buckled. "Two…" Kurt's face was white as a sheet. Tom, who had watched from the door and finally entered the room fully.

"Three" the Slytherin finished and put his foot on Brent's back and gave him one final shove, rendering the boy out cold on the floor. Kurt realized what was happening and struggled to get away. "Stay here I'll go get him" Tom drew his wand and paused, then grabbed Kurt's wand, if he cast the spell with the boy's wand he could make it look like a murder suicide, and followed Kurt out the back. Vixen Looked down at Brent and nudged him, "Y-you're just unconscious…Right" she knelt down, "Brent… hey Brent…." She pressed to fingers to his throat and found it cold, and without movement. "Oh my God…"

Tom finally caught Kurt as he tried to climb over chain link fence. It was really a sight to see, a teenaged boy clad only in his underwear, trying to scramble over a fence at three in the morning in the dead of winter.

"Get off the fence" Tom ordered, aiming his wand , "Why are you doing this?!" Kurt cried as he tumbled from the fence and into the snow.

**We can start and finish wars.**

**We're what killed the dinosaurs**

**We're the asteroid that's over due**

"Tom!" Tom turned slightly as Vixen's voice called from the shack.

**The Dinosaurs will turn to dust**

**They die because we say they must.**

"Avada Kadabra!" the green beam struck Kurt who froze and stopped moving instantly. Vixen stopped a few feet behind him. "Tom!" she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands when she saw the body, "What the fuck have you done?!"

Tom turned to her passively, she looked at him in terror, but not of him, of what they had done, tears had begun to well up in her eyes. Her skin had turned bright red, almost purple in the snow, she was barely visible in the night. He held out one hand.

**I worship you**

**I'd trade my life for yours**

"He deserved to die Vixen," he assured her, taking a few steps toward her, she didn't move, she just stared at Kurt's dead body. She finally looked up at him, her lips had turned blue under her smeared make up.

**We'll make them disappear **

**And plan our garden here**

She stepped toward him and allowed him to wrap him arms around her.

**Our love is God**

_Our Love is God_

**Our Love is God**

_**Our love is God**_


End file.
